Four O'Clock
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: At that moment the sweet smell was completely overwhelming him, sending his mind wander in exotic lands and savage countries… Atsushi x Sakamoto Smut!


Day 9!

* * *

It smelled good, Acchan was pondering. Was that his natural smell? Or something like a cologne or a shampoo he's using? He couldn't tell.

"How long has it been… Ah… Since last time you had a smoke?... Ngh!" Hot and as flexible as a cat, all panting and sweating and cheeks flushed red, a half naked Sakamoto asked him as he was riding his dick.

"Mmh… How long, huh…" Sitting on a toilet seat beneath the bespectacled student and with the latter's legs hooked on his back, Atsushi groaned. "Now I think about it, I… Aa… I can't clearly remember."

And in this position, it's not as though he could recall anything at all, actually. As a matter of fact, with all the former delinquent's blood deserting his brain to flow into his erection, it was already a wonder how he still could remember his name. But the feeling was too strong for him to bear, and Sakamoto's ass was gripping so hard at his manhood – almost as if it was trying to eat him – that he was completely unable to think about anything else at the moment.

But if his brain cells still had been functioning as usual, this is probably what he would have said:

He had stopped smoking about two or three weeks ago and was on the right track toward "recovering"… Well, that was Acchan at the time we're speaking. The first week of weaning, however, had been a little more painful for the young man. Do you have the slightest idea how hard it is to get rid of an addiction? Actually, Acchan hadn't been smoking for that long so it was kind of okay… still it had been hard.

When he was awake, he wanted to smoke. When he was asleep, he was dreaming about smoking. His mood could go from 'Hi guys, you're so funny today' to 'Get the fuck out of my way' in a fraction of second. And no need to say anything about his grades. Well, they were already close to shit, but after the withdrawal, Atsushi did find a way to make them worse. To make it short, for the young man, it had been hell in all its forms.

"What are you… thinking about, mmh?" Sakamoto suddenly asked, face sort of composed in spite of what he was doing down _there_. It was amazing Atsushi how the other male could keep his calm even in this situation.

More exactly, most of his clothes were a crumpled mess on the floor of the bathroom; Sakamoto's hair, habitually so perfectly combed aside, was a mess, his eyeglasses taken off (although Atsushi liked it better like that), hence giving the youth sitting beneath him more priceless details on his beautiful face: dark eyes sparkling in authority, porcelain skin flushed red at cheeks level, swollen lips glistening in the flickering neon light, and plump nipples perking through his shirt … Hell, if that couldn't make a man hard, then Atsushi didn't know what could.

Avidly, Atsushi pulled at the other male's hips, urging him to go lower on him. Sakamoto lightly gasped and took hold of the tank for support. Now their faces were only two inches apart. They were so close Sakamoto's breath was practically mixing with Acchan's. The latter twitched.

"N-nothing…" He panted then thrust upwards. "I just felt like I should be more grateful… For everything you've done for me… Even before… Gah!" Atsushi jerked when the man on top of him licked at his neck. At that moment the sweet smell was completely overwhelming him, sending his mind wander in exotic lands and savage countries…

"No need to be so flustered about that." Sakamoto whispered against his skin, so provokingly it made goose bumps appear all over Acchan's body.

"But I really feel I should thank you!" Atsushi insisted in a childish manner that made Sakamoto smirk. Or was it actually the kid in him who was talking, right now. Anyway, the heat and tight moistness enclosing his shaft just wouldn't let him think straight. "Back then, you helped us… Ha… the guys and I… And even now you're going so far for the sake of someone like me…"

"Someone like you?" Stilling his move, Sakamoto stared at him with obvious curiosity. "I decided to lend a hand of my own free will. It had nothing to do with how you yourself and other people see you."

"Yeah… You're right." Acchan averted his eyes. Even now he couldn't bear Sakamoto's heavy gaze. It always seemed so full of hidden meaning, so piercing, as though it could probe the deepest secrets concealed deep in the folds of his brains… "But it changes nothing in the fact that I still couldn't have been able to go that far without you."

"I just helped you quitting smoking. It's not that extraordinary of a deed, actually."

Somehow, this made Atsushi laugh. "Yeah… Yeah, sure… Hey, Sakamoto, do you know what I liked the most about smoking?"

"What?"

"It was the smell of tobacco." Atsushi sighed. "I simply couldn't go on a whole day without smelling that smell. How to explain it… It was that smell that made me go through all the shit happening at school. A whiff of nicotine early in the morning and I could put up with everything. So I thought."

"And now?"

"Well, now… It seems like I can't make it till the end of the day without _your_ smell anymore."

"That's an interesting theory."

Acchan's face flushed before Sakamoto's impassible reaction. "Don't mock me! It's like you said before, isn't it? 'An addiction can only be replaced by another addiction.' That's what you said, before we began fu-fu-…" In a whisper, he added, " _Fucking_ together."

"As I said, it was purely a theory, one like another… But if it had worked for you, then isn't it alright?" Shifting his weight so that it was all concentrated on his bottom, Sakamoto started moving again. "All you needed in the end was only some little work out…"

"Work out, my ass…" Atsushi grunted and shoved his dick back in the warm sheath.

"Aa… Ah-ngh…" Suddenly, Sakamoto moaned, and as he did his face contorted with pleasure. It almost took the other male by surprise – poor teenager boys don't usually get to find _that_ spot so easily.

"By chance… Did I hit it?" Unsure, Acchan paused his shoving motion. Repositioning himself on the bowl, he grabbed the fair skinned youth's bare ass (under his palms, the cheeks felt strangely cold and tender and, in the same time, so firm). Slowly, very slowly, he raised it slightly higher – which had been an unproblematic task since Sakamoto's inner walls still were clenching hellishly at him. His length slid out from the ring of muscles with a slippery sound, and a high pitched whimpering went past Sakamoto's lips when the purple head popped out of him. His entrance still was quite loose, though, and it made it easier for Atsushi to reenter the gorgeous creature in a single thrust, burying his throbbing arousal deep inside of him and dead on his prostate.

"Aaah!" Arching his back and throwing his head back, Sakamoto pressed his hand against his mouth before the cry could be heard. How Atsuhi now was regretting not bringing him to a more appropriate place, somewhere where he could have fully enjoyed Sakamoto's scent… No, not something as sordid as a love hotel. He didn't want to hold the other youth in that kind of place… And with his mother still at home, they couldn't do it in his bedroom either… Damn, weren't there any other places but school to have sex? it sure sucks to be a high schooler.

"There it is, isn't it…? Your good spot…" Reiterating the same process, but this time without totally pulling out, Acchan thrust inside again, hitting right on the same place.

It almost drove the other male mad with bliss. His hard member, which had been concealed by the jacket of his gakuran, was now springing forth, trembling and oozing with precum, and bouncing up and down with each thrust. His thighs – so white and so goddamn inviting the former delinquent couldn't help but caress them every single second – his thighs had spread wider to take more of Acchan inside. And his expression, that always cool and unruffled expression, had clearly shattered to leave place to a more dissolute, more abandoned one.

"It feels great, Sakamoto. Your ass… It feels great." Atsushi moaned before grabbing at Sakamoto's erection, pumping it as fast as he was moving beneath the latter.

"Ah… Ah! Aan… Wait…" Sakamoto was whining softly. Too bad he couldn't just cry out loud in pleasure, Acchan pondered. Just how arousing would it be, to fuck this man properly in a bed, with all of his clothes off, and have him screaming his name again and again until his throat went soar…

"Fuck!" Atsushi tensed. The vice around his shaft had grown awfully tight, making it unbearable and almost impossible for him to move. "Sakamoto, are you coming? Hey… Aah… you're coming?"

"Yes… yes… I'm coming… Aa… I'm coming… Coming… Coming!…"

He threw himself at Acchan, embracing the latter in his arms, his ass enthusiastically making circling motions around the latter's painful erection. All of a sudden, Acchan found himself trapped, overwhelmed by the other male's smell; that light, suave and somehow maddening scent. It was surrounding the young man with sweet and delicious steams, ecstatically increasing Acchan wasn't sure if it was truly Sakamoto's natural smell, all his mind could process was the other's mantra 'I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!'

"Sakamoto!..." Three thrust later, Acchan let himself go in the delightful furnace, and in the same time the bespectacled youth burst in his hand, for few seconds spurting shots of white and sticky semen on both their shirts. It took them some time to catch their breath, both spacing out in a pleasant state of numbness in each other's arms. Sakamoto had been the first to snap out.

"Let's get out." He stated in all seriousness as he got off of Atsushi's lap and started picking his clothes from the floor. "The next course is going to start soon."

"Aaa…" Atsushi stated lazily. He hadn't even thought pulling his pants up, and now his softened manhood was resting flat on his thigh, soaked with both his and Sakamoto's cum. Buttoning his trousers, the latter stared at Acchan.

"You're going to take care of this, aren't you?"

"Aaa." Same lazy response again.

"Be sure not to arrive late."

"Aaa."

At last, the bespectacled youth sighed. "I'll be waiting for you outside, so you'd better clean yourself quickly."

"Mm… 'Kay."

Few minutes after that, they both arrived late at their classroom.

 **THE END**


End file.
